herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Villains
Employers Fire Lord Fire Lord.jpg|The Fire Lord Firelord box.png|The Fire Lord's box Fire Lord Attacks.jpg|Fire Lord in action Fire Lord Animation.png|CGI Fire Lord on HeroFactory.com Fire Lord.png|Fire Lord in a pose. Fire Lord Mag.jpg|The Fire Lord in a LEGO Magazine Firelord1.png|Fire Lord in Tanker Station 22 Power Stealer.JPG|The Fire Lord in Ordeal of Fire I GOT THE POWER!.JPG|The Fire Lord stealing power Von Nebula BoxVonNebula.jpg|Von Nebula's box Nebula.png|Von Nebula as a set DownloadEBEA902CAAEDFB3738497E6E759D576C.jpg|Von Nebula in Makuhero City Von Nebula.jpg|Von Nebula 7145-0000-xx-33-1.jpg|Von Nebula the von.jpg|Von Nebula as a set Tn tf10 hero factory 115.jpg|Detail of Von Nebula's spikes at Toy Fair Tn tf10 hero factory 45.jpg|Detail of Von Nebula's side at Toy Fair Toy fair 294.jpg|Detail of Von Nebula's torso at Toy Fair Hero8.jpg|Von Nebula at Toy Fair Tn tf10 hero factory 32.jpg|Von Nebula at Toy Fair Tn tf10 hero factory 116.jpg|Von Nebula's Black Hole Orb Staff at Toy Fair Black hole orb.jpg|The Black Hole Orb Staff|link=Black Hole Orb Staff Von Nebbie Comic.png|Von Nebula as seen in the Comics Von Nebula Comic.jpg|A close-up of Von Nebula in the Comics Von Ness Full.jpg|Von Ness in New Stellac City Von Ness.jpg|Von Ness Ness3.png|Von Ness in a Drop Ship Von Nebula's End.jpg|The Black Hole Orb Staff consuming Von Nebula Nebula2.png|Von Nebula as seen in Rise of the Rookies Nebula1.png|Von Ness emerging from his black hole Witch Doctor Witch Doctor.png|Witch Doctor on Quatros Box Witch-Doctor.png|Witch Doctor's box Witch Doctor Battle.png|Witch Doctor in action CGI Witch Doctor.PNG|CGI Witch Doctor as seen on HeroFactory.com TF11 Hero Factory 112.png|Witch Doctor at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 111.png|Witch Doctor's staff at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 110.png|Detail of Witch Doctor's head at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 109.png|Witch Doctor at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 108.png|Witch Doctor at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 107.png|Witch Doctor at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 106.png|Witch Doctor at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 105.png|Detail of Witch Doctor's back at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 104.png|Detail of Witch Doctor's torso at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 103.png|Detail of Witch Doctor's staff at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 102.png|Detail of Witch Doctor's staff at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 101.png|Detail of Witch Doctor's torso at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 100.png|Detail of Witch Doctor's leg at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 099.png|Witch Doctor at Toy Fair Black Phantom 6203(2).jpg Black Panthom.jpg Unnamed Villain Mysterious_Villain.JPG Villains Corroder Pic9C2F5DADD41138877F57D4C1C5A97726.jpg|Corroder's box Corroder.png|Corroder as a set DownloadE5F379F16EA8A116AE6AD0DC541F5B47.jpg|Corroder in Makuhero City Corroder.jpg|CGI of Corroder Corroder Battle.png|Corroder in action Tn tf10 hero factory 105.jpg|Detail of Corroder's torso at Toy Fair Tn tf10 hero factory 103.jpg|Corroder at Toy Fair Tn tf10 hero factory 102.jpg|Corroder at Toy Fair Tn tf10 hero factory 99.jpg|Corroder at Toy Fair Hero3.jpg|Corroder at Toy Fair Tn tf10 hero factory 104.jpg|Detail of Corroder's Razor-Sharp Claws Acid Blaster.jpg|Corroder shooting acid Acid Claw.png|One of Corroder's Razor-Sharp Claws HF Ep 2-13Corroder1.png|Corroder in Rise of the Rookies Corroder Comic 5.jpg|Corroder reporting to Von Nebula Corroder Comic 4.jpg|Corroder creating a smokescreen Corroder Comic 3.jpg|Corroder Corroder Comic 2.jpg|Corroder on Tantalus 5 Corroder Comic.jpg|Corroder shooting acid Corroder Firing Acid.JPG|Corroder firing acid Drilldozer Drilldozer.jpg|Drilldozer Drilldozer Box.jpg|Drilldozer's box Drilldozer Attacks.jpg|Drilldozer in action Drilldozer Animation.png|CGI Drilldozer on HeroFactory.com Drilldozer Mag.JPG|Drilldozer in a LEGO Magazine Drilldozer vs. Heroes.JPG|Drilldozer battling the Heroes Drilldozer OoF.JPG|Drilldozer in Ordeal of Fire Drilldozercloseup.png|A close-up of Drilldozer in Ordeal of Fire Drone Drone.png|The Drone attacking New Stellac City Drone Monument.JPG|The Drone, converted into a monument to Preston Stormer Drone1.png|The monument from another angle Fangz Fangz.png|A corrupted Fangz on Quatros Box Fangz.png|Fangz's box CGI Fangz.PNG|CGI Fangz as seen on HeroFactory.com TF11 Hero Factory 081.png|Fangz at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 080.png|Fangz at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 079.png|Detail of Fangz's head at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 078.png|Detail of Fangz's back at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 077.png|Detail of Fangz's head at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 076.png|Fangz at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 075.png|Fangz at Toy Fair Fangz (Savage Planet episode).png|Fangz in Savage Planet Jawblade Jawblade TV Show 2.png 6216-1.jpg 6216(1).jpg Jetbug Jetbug.jpg|Jetbug Jetbug Box.jpg|Jetbug's box Jetbug Attacks.jpg|Jetbug in action Jetbug Animation.png|CGI Jetbug on HeroFactory.com Jetbug Mag.JPG|Jetbug in a LEGO Magazine Jetbug OoF.jpg|Jetbug in Ordeal of Fire Meltdown Pic1C1B425A890BD05203910551E003F27A.jpg|Meltdown's box Meltdown.png|Meltdown as a set Download63EBDC842DB8D9779249DB4AB8767E51.jpg|Meltdown in Makuhero City Meltdown.jpg|CGI of Meltdown Meltdown Battle.png|Meltdown in action Tn tf10 hero factory 98.jpg|Detail of Meltdown's head at Toy Fair Tn tf10 hero factory 96.jpg|Detail of Meltdown's claw at Toy Fair Tn tf10 hero factory 93.jpg|Meltdown at Toy Fair Radioactive Sludge Shooter.jpg|Meltdown's Radioactive Sludge Shooter Meltdown Comic.jpg|Meltdown in the Comics TEW Page 2a.png|Meltdown ambushes the Heroes The Enemy Within Comic Cover.PNG|Meltdown infecting Stormer with nanobots Meltdown Precinct.JPG|Meltdown in Mekron City Meltdown Snarl.JPG|Meltdown Out of Ammo.JPG|Meltdown realizes his weapon has run out of ammo Minion Bot 17 Minion Bot 17.PNG|Minion Bot 17 Nitroblast Nitroblast.jpg|Nitroblast Nitroblast Box.jpg|Nitroblast's box Nitroblast Attacks.jpg|Nitroblast in action Nitroblast Animation.png|CGI Nitroblast on HeroFactory.com Nitroblast Mag.jpg|Nitroblast in a LEGO Magazine OoF Nitroblast.png|Nitroblast in Ordeal of Fire Raw-Jaw Raw-Jaw.png|A corrupted Raw-Jaw on Quatros Box Raw-Jaw.png|Raw-Jaw's box CGI Raw-Jaw.PNG|CGI Raw-Jaw as seen on HeroFactory.com TF11 Hero Factory 069.png|A Raw-Jaw set at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 070.png|Front view of a Raw-Jaw at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 071.png|Side view of a Raw-Jaw at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 072.png|A Raw-Jaw set and box at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 073.png|Another view of a Raw-Jaw set and box at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 074.png|A pose of Raw-Jaw at Toy Fair Raw-Jaw is free.png Rotor Pic94670F52CBF293D64337E04147AE3AF6.jpg|Rotor's box Rotor.png|Rotor as a set DownloadA2A923B674619C08148D6064A2D80804.jpg|Rotor in Makuhero City Rotor.jpg|Rotor Tn tf10 hero factory 120.jpg|Rotor at Toy Fair Tn tf10 hero factory 121.jpg|Detail of Rotor's legs at Toy Fair Hero9.jpg|Rotor at Toy Fair Gas spewing device.png|Rotor's Biohazard Gas Shooter at Toy Fair Rotor Comic.jpg|Rotor as seen in the Comics Furno and rotor.jpg|Rotor with William Furno HF Ep 1-10Rotor.png|Rotor in Rise of the Rookies Lethal Gas-Spewing Device.png|The Biohazard Gas Shooter in Rise of the Rookies Rotorcaught.png|Rotor caught by William Furno Rotor Box Art.JPG|Box art of Rotor's spinning propeller Scorpio Scorpio.png|A corrupted Scorpio on Quatros Box Scorpio.png|Scorpio's box Scorpio Battle.png|Scorpio in action CGI Scorpio.PNG|CGI Scorpio as seen on HeroFactory.com TF11 Hero Factory 082.png|Scorpio at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 088.png|Detail of Scorpio's head at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 087.png|Scorpio at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 086.png|Scorpio at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 085.png|Detail of Scorpio's back at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 084.png|Detail of Scorpio's back at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 083.png|Scorpio at Toy Fair Scorpio is free.png|Scorpio in Savage Planet Thunder Pic6A8666B7C48254AD5330919AF4186889.jpg|Thunder's box Thunder.png|Thunder as a set Download39BC1986AE9FBC65D3D0BA8DCD534986.jpg|Thunder in Makuhero City Thunder.jpg|Thunder Thunder Battle.png|Thunder in action Tn tf10 hero factory 108.jpg|Detail of Thunder's head at Toy Fair Tn tf10 hero factory 110.jpg|Detail of Thunder's Crush Claw at Toy Fair Tn tf10 hero factory 53.jpg|Thunder at Toy Fair Hero1.jpg|Thunder at Toy Fair Toy fair 293.jpg|Detail of Thunder's Crush Claw at Toy Fair Crush Claw.png|The Crush Claw Ugly Mug.JPG|Thunder in New Stellac City Thunder Crater.JPG|Thunder climbing from his crater Vapor 7179 Bulk and Vapour Box.jpg|The box of the Bulk & Vapor set Duncan and Vapour.jpg|Vapor fighting Bulk 7179-1.jpg|Vapor and Bulk v1.png|Vapor v2.png|Vapor firing his weapons Vapour.png|Vapor as a set Vapor Launcher.png|One of Vapor's "Vapor Launchers" Vapor wanted poster.png|Vapor wanted poster Waspix Waspix.png|A corrupted Waspix on Quatros Box Waspix.png|Waspix box CGI Waspix.PNG|CGI Waspix as seen on HeroFactory.com TF11 Hero Factory 066.png|A Waspix set at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 059.png|Detail of a Waspix's head at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 060.png|Another view of a Waspix's head at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 061.png|A side view of a Waspix at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 062.png|A top view of a Waspix at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 063.png|Another view of a Waspix at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 064.png|A close-up view of a Waspix at Toy Fair, showing the new build system TF11 Hero Factory 065.png|A frontal view of a Waspix set and box at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 067.png|Another view of the Waspix set and box at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 068.png|A front view of the Waspix set at Toy Fair Waspix in air.png|Waspix in Savage Planet XPlode XPlodeBox.jpg|XPlode's box Xplode.png|XPlode as a set Download940F232242756137C84908CC29CFFD96.jpg|XPlode in Makuhero City XPlode.jpg|XPlode XPlode Battle.png|XPlode in action Tn tf10 hero factory 90.jpg|XPlode at Toy Fair Xplodefrontalshot.jpeg|The Front of XPlode at Toy Fair Tn tf10 hero factory 91.jpg|Detail of XPlode's head at Toy Fair Hero2.jpg|XPlode's Weapons at Toy Fair Rotor&Xplode.png|XPlode and Rotor at the Explosives Plant Spikes.png|XPlode firing his Explosive Spikes Xplode ahh!.png|XPlode assaulted by Mark Surge XPlodePreston.jpg|XPlode battling Preston Stormer HF Ep 1-3XPlodeFight.png|XPlode as seen in Rise of the Rookies XPlode Comic.jpg|XPlode in the Comics XPlode Speeder Bike.png|XPlode on his speeder bike XPlode Battle.JPG|XPlode in New Stellac City Category:Galleries Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Villains Category:Fire Villains Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:Ordeal of Fire Category:Savage Planet Category:Breakout Category:Brain Attack Category:Invasion from Below